akatsuki hunter
by Foxz.namikaze
Summary: enga bisa buat summary coba liat aja dulu certita nya suka enga nya


**Disclaimer:naruto dan hight school DXD bukan puya saya tapi Masashi Kishimoto dan ishibumiuncak**

Crossever: Naruto and High School DxD

Gendres:Romnace,Adventure,

Paring: naruto x  
WARNING:teypo,abal,ancur ,campur aduk geje,(lemon,inside)

F/A:saya autor baru jadi mohon maaf kalau salah pengetikkan dan kata ,kalau jalan ceritanya tidak menarik atu meniru autor yang lain mohon maaf nya dan saya minta bibingan nya untuk melanjut cerita cerita ini dari reviews yang membaca cerita ini

**Summary:** dia dihianati oleh sahabat nya yaitu sasuke dan dibunuh tampa sepengetahuan seorangpun dan direkenasikan dunia baru. dengan nama yang sama dan fisik yang sama dan masih dengan ingatan nya yang dulu dan kelurga nya baru tapi kelurga nya dibantai karena memiliki yang dicari semua mahluk dan dia yang selamat satu satunya tapi hampir diakhir hayat datang seorang wanita berambut merah yang mengajak menjadi angto keluarga nya yah dia rias gremory dan gimanakah kisah selanjutnya .

**-Pov Naruto-**Perkenalkan namaku naruto namikaze umurku 17 tahun dan merututku wajahku tidak tampan dan tidak jelek simpelnya wajah pas-passan tapi dan rambut ku kuning dan berjambang(mirip dengan difropil saya)dan aku sekarang memkai seragam kouh akeademi yang terlihat kayak berandalan yah aku sekarang berjalan dengan santai menuju kouh akademi yah aku murid kelas 2 sekalas dengan sahabatku yuuto kiba dia adalah knight dari raja ku sedangkan aku 1 bidak dank e 7 bidak pwan yang lainya di komsumsi oleh hyodou issei sang kaisar naga merah atau julukan skiryuutei

"ohayo naruto-kun"sapa akeno

"ohayo akeno-senpai"sapa ku kearah akeno himejima yang salahsatu "the great one-sama"dan juga queen di kelompok setelah itu aku berjalan bersama akeno-senpai menuju sekolah dan melkukan kegiatan masing"

**-Ruangan penelitian ilmu gaib-**

setelah pulang sekolah buchou memangil kami ke tempat klub karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dan aku duduk di sebelah kiba,disini juga sudah ahdir kaka ipar buchou yaitu greyfia-san yang diutus oleh sirzachs-sama sekaligus suaminya dan kakak kandung bouchou

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir yang mengobarkan api merah keluarlah seorang pria dengan wajah madesu dengan rambut kuning dan tampang yang menjijikan.

"sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungimu rias sayang"

aku mendengar ucap pria itupun geram karena sembarangan kepada buchou dan mempermalukan buchou ,aku tidak terima pria itu memangil seprti itu aku hendank berdiri tapi isse sudah terlebih dahulu bertindak walaupun dengan ucapan.

"isse tahan dirimu dia adalah raiser phenex-sama dan juga tunangan rias-sama

aku syok mendengar itu dari ucapan grefia-san mengatakan boucih adalah tungan pria wajah madesu itu!

**-Naruto end-**

"kau dingin seperti biasa hime"kata raiser mengoda rias

"cih jangan kau pangil aku dengan sebutan itu ,itu minjijikan"kata rias yang menjauh dari raiser

"hoi ayam apa maksudmu dengan tungannya bouchou?"kata issei akhirnya,dia cukup terpancing emosi.

" kau siapa aaa aku tau kau pasti budak rias paling lemah"ucap raiser dengan arogan nya

isse mendengar itupun mengaktif kan 'boosted gear'nya dan mulai belari kea rah raiser tapi sebulum sampai sudah memukul isse dengan tongkat nya .

SWUS ,,,,,,,,,,CKREK

semua orang tersebut saat tiba tiba dua pitol kembar yaitu "Ebony and Ivory" yang mengarah kepala gadis yang meyerang isse dan raiser .

"aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh mu kalau sampai kau melukai teman ku'ancam naruto dengan santai dan masih sitia duduk di jendela sambil masih mengarah kan pistol terhadap gadis itudan raiser dan kill inntens yang besayang besar dikeluari naruto .

"cukup naruto-san turunkan senjata mu tenanglah karena ini juga sudah tugasku"ucap greyfia yang melerai tidakan yang mendengar itupun cuek dan menyimpan"eboynya and ivory"nya dan duduk santai di jendela

"tidak ku sangka salah seorang budak mu ada juga yang hebat tapi kau tidak puya harapan untuk menglahkanku rias .trima saja kekalahan mu hahahah"setelah berucap itu raiser menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir phenex

"sumimasen buchou"ucap naruto yang mulai duduk di sofa ruang klub tersebut .rias yang melihat tindakan naruto lansung mendekati naruto dan menyentuh kedua pipi naruto dan mendepat rias tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"tidak naruto tidak perlu meminta mu sangat berani dan keren aku banga memiliki memang budak hunter ku yang nomer 1"tegas rias dan membawa naruto dalam pelukannya.

"oi bocak berandal jangan mencari kesempatan terhadap buchou ku"porotes isse terhadap naruto karena dalam pelukan rias .naaruto tidak menjawab melainkan senyum mengejek kea rah isse dan membuat isse menangis ala anime sambil pundung .

**-DI Gremory Mansion-**

kini naruto sedang didepan bangunan megah yah layaknya istana,sudah bukan rahasia public naruto sering ke dinia bawah diluarkepentingan majikannya karena ia adalah salahsatu orang kepercayaan sirzach Lucifer dan gremory lord.

naruto berjalan santai memasuki kawasan gremory mansion para pelayan yang bertugas menyabut nya ramah karena sering ia berada di kawasan tersebut.

"naruto-sama gremory lord sudah menungu anda dalam"ucap salah satu penjaga di pintu masuk.

"sudah ku katakana jangan memangilku dengan suffix-sama aku jadi tidak nyam tahu'jawab naruto dengan cengirannya

"tapi itu sudah jadi tugas kami naruto-sama"

'haaah seterah kalaian saja"ucap naruto masuk dan menghirau ketwa kecil dari penjaga

sesampai diruang tamu naruto mebukuk ala gentleman karena kedua orang yang memangilnya sudah menungu kehadirannya'maaf saya terlambat lucius-sama sirzachs-sama"ucap naruto

ah naruto-kun tidak apa apa nah naruto-kun sihlakan duduk "ucap sirzach dengan nada itu naruto duduk

jadi sirzach sama ada apa anda memangil saya"taya naruto dengan sopan  
naruto-kun kamu saya memberikan misi ke kuyoto untuk memeriksa enrgi yang kacau disana"ucap sirzach dengan senyumanya sontak membuat kaget naruto

tapi sirzach sama saya arus membatu bucho dalam rangka rating game yang melawan raiser penex "ucap naruto dengan nada sulitdiartikan

ah itu tenang saja naruto-kun asal kamu percaya akaan kekuatan mereka "ucap sirzach dengan wajah ramah

hai sirzach sama kapan bias pergi ke keyoto sirzach-sama "taya naruto

besok naruto-kun dan sekarang kamu boleh pergi "ucap sirzach sambil tersenyum melihat naruto pergi dengan sunsin petir nya dan meningalkan mansion gromery

**-Diruang penelitian ilmugaib-**

"boucho maafkan saya karena tidak bias mengikuti rating games karena saya mendaptkan misi dari sirzach-sama"ucap naruto dengan wajah lesuh,rias melihat itupun Cuma tersenyum danmenjawa.

tidak apa-apa naruto-kun walapun kamu tidak bias ikut kami tetap akan berjuang jadi eprcayakan kepada kami'ucap rias sambil tersenyum ,naruto yang medengar itupun Cuma tersenyum sedih

nah bucho saya pamit pulang dulu karena mau bersiap siap buat berangkat besok"ucap naruto sambil pergi dari ruang penelitian ilmu gaib tersebut .

iyah naruto-kun"ucap rias

**-Kesokan harinya-  
**

terlihat sekarang di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib sedang berkumpul buat latihan ditempat vila gromery dan terlihat sudah siap-siap akan berangkat

bucho kemana naruto"taya isse yang dijawab angukan mereka semua

naruto-kun tidak akan ikut dengan kita karena dia diberi misi dari oni-sama dan karena itu kita harus berjuang dalam semingu ini walaupun tidak ikutnya naruto"ucap rias sambil mesemngatin kelompoknya  
hai bucoh"ucap mereka semua ,rias yang meilaht itupun Cuma tersenyum.

baik lah akeno siapkan sihir teleportasi'ucap rias kea keno dijawab dengan angukan dan mulai menghilang dengan lingkran sihir memulai latihan nya.

(raider pasti sudah tau kan siapa pemenang nya )

**-Naruto-**

ah Cuma butuh tiga jam untuk nyamppe kyuto yah sekarang naruto lagi di Kyoto dengan mengunakan baju akdemi kouh .

ah sepertinya aku harus kepenginapan yang disediakan sirzach-sama sudah itu baru aku pergi mencari tau"batin naruto yang melangkah.

**NORMAL**

di hari rating games terlihat sekelompok orang sedang berkumpu di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib -

yah baik lah para budak ku kita pergi untuk meulai reting games dan berjuang"ucap raias sambil meyemangati budak budak nya

hai bucoh "ucap mereka semua sambil bersiap dan memulai rating games

sedangkan ditempat naruto .

(dan raider pasti sudah tau siapa yang menang kan)

**-Pov Naruto-**

sekarang sudah mulai nya rating games aku harus cepat biar mengikuti rating games "batin naruto,tapi sebelum pergi dia melihat seorang gadis kecil menghadang nya

maaf gadis kecil ada apa kamu menghadang saya"ucap naruto dengan sopan

aku mau mengajak mu bergambung ke khaos brigade "ucap gadis cebol itu seenak saja minta ku untuk masuk ke organisasi teroris tersebut

kalau boleh tau kamu siapa dan kenapa aku yang kamu ajak"taya naruto yang bingung akan ucap gais tersebut.

aku ophis si ouroboros ,aku tertarik dengan kekuatan mu "ucap datar gadis tersebu,mendengar namanya membuat aku terkejut karena sang naga takterbatas datang menemuiku

oh aku tidak mau dan kenapa dikyoto ini aura nya kacau berate ulahmu ya opos"ucap ku ke ophis si ouroboros dargon ,

ya karena gret red dia disini dan aku bertarung dengan nya karea tersebut dikyoto jadi kacau aura nya .sudahlah kalau kau mau bergabung dengan ku tingal mengikuti angota khaos brigade "ucap ophis dengan nada datar dan mulai pergi dengan sayap naga nya

yah seterah lah sekarang aku jadi selesai misi karena tau siapa yang membuat kekacuan di Kyoto"ucap ku dan mulai pergi dengan lingkaran sihir ke apartemen.


End file.
